In recent years, various types of camera devices equipped with a camera element such as a CCD and CMOS and others have been widely used. Along with the development of miniature and high performance camera elements, the ultrathin wide-angle camera lenses with good optical properties and bright Fno are needed.
The technology related to the camera lens composed of five ultrathin wide-angle lenses with good optical properties and bright Fno is being developed gradually. The camera lens is composed of five lenses, which are lined up from an object side in an order as follows: a first lens having a positive refractive power, a second lens having a negative refractive power, a third lens having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens having a positive refractive power and a fifth lens having a negative refractive power.
The camera lens disclosed in the embodiments of Patent Document 1 (listed as below) is the above-described camera lens constituted of five lenses. However, since the refractive power distribution of the first lens and the third lens and the shapes of the first lens and the second lens are not sufficient, the luminance and ultra-thinning level is not sufficient.
The camera lens disclosed in Embodiment 1 of Patent Document 2 (listed as below) is the above-described camera lens constituted of five lenses. However, since the refractive power distribution of the first lens and the third lens and the shape of the third lens are not sufficient, the ultra-thinning level is not sufficient.